


New Toys

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Mentioned, Bed Sex, Communication, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, POV Kaydel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Strapless Dildo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Rey wants to show off her new lightsaber, and Kaydel wants to celebrate with another new toy...
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	New Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Intercourse of Hermes Trismegistus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115050) by [softly_speaking_valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie). 
  * Inspired by [Playmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543338) by [Helix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Helix). 



“It’s so pretty.” Kaydel strokes the lightsaber handle. It’s mostly bright silver, but Rey’s also added bits of rose gold metal. “Almost the prettiest thing in this cabin.”

“After you, you mean,” Rey says, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

“After _you!_ ” Kaydel rolls over to end up on top of Rey. She giggles, pressing her lips against Rey’s. “But c’mon, show me how it lights up.”

“You’re gonna have to get off me.”

“Aww…” Kaydel only slipped in some time after Rey had gone to sleep last night. Letting go of her girlfriend now is a hard sell.

Rey sticks her tongue out. “You won’t get to see it otherwise.”

“Alright.” Kaydel slides off, leaning against the wall. At least she gets to admire Rey’s backside as she gets up and takes the lightsaber. “Lucky that Master Tano had a spare crystal.”

Rey smiles. “Actually, she showed me how to heal the crystal in Luke’s saber. It’s good as new now, but the colour changed for me.”

“Ooh, so what colour is it?” Rey begins to say, but Kaydel interrupts. “No, Rey, show me! _Please_ …”

Rey rolls her eyes and gets up. Then she picks up the saber, strikes a pose and turns it on.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” is all Kaydel can say. Purple light bathes Rey’s lithe, naked body. “I love it.”

Rey makes a slow swish of the blade, all she dares in the tight cabin, and her eyes sparkle in the glow of her weapon. “So I suppose it’d be unconscionably cruel if I got you excited like this and we didn’t shag each other senseless?”

“Weeell,” says Kaydel, adopting the most coquettish posture she can. “When you put it like that… and there was one thing I wanted to show ya.” She gets off the bed and goes to the bag she brought in earlier. “When I got your message about the saber, I went into town to do some shopping. A celebratory – here!”

The thing she pulls from the bag earns her an impressed sigh. “So that’s what a “feeldoe” looks like in the real,” Rey says, a distinctly naughty smile on her face.

“How did you know-” For a moment Kaydel is flummoxed, but then the realisation hits her. “Ah.”

“ _Rapturess_ , Chapter Twenty if I remember,” Rey grins. One of her favourite chapters from Kaydel’s smutty book, the one where the heroine tangles with a wild warrior queen on a world of pink sands.

They’ve spent more than one night enjoying themselves with that book. Kaydel knows some passages well enough to recite them from memory as she pleasures Rey. It may have indirectly influenced this purchase, not that Kaydel would ever admit to it.

“It’s less… accurate? …than I’d expected, from pictures,” Rey comments.

Kaydel looks at the toy and laughs. “I’ve never been wild about boy bits, so I like something a little more, I dunno, elegant.” It’s made of glass cyan and translucent, gently curved and ridged in places. Very much, the shopkeeper said, a toy for women doing women.

Rey laughs. “Not complaining.”

She’s moved close to Kaydel, stroking her hair. Kaydel smiles up at her and kisses her way up Rey’s thigh before she stands. “So you’re hot for me to fuck you with this?” Rey’s grin is all the answer she needs, and she puts her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Yeah, you are. I could take you, Rey, like the Rapturess did the queen on her throne.”

“Keep talking.” Rey’s eyes are alight with passion. She leans over to the cupboard and puts the lightsaber down.

Their lips are millimetres apart, their bodies pressing together, and Kaydel strokes Rey’s ass as she speaks. “You go on the edge of the bed,” she says, steering Rey over to it. “I get between your legs and we make a real good mess as I fuck you with my great – big – cock.”

On the last word she tips Rey back to land giggling on the bed. Rey’s already panting with excitement, staring up adoringly at her.

Of course, she can’t just go charging in with the toy, kicking down the doors like a Stormtrooper. So Kaydel bends over Rey’s torso, leaving a trail of kisses which travels along one rib, moves up over the gentle curve of her breast and ends with her sucking and licking the nipple. Her empty hand massages the back of Rey’s thigh, and as Rey begins to gasp and Kaydel shifts her attention to the other breast, she begins to caress Rey’s labia.

Her lover’s already aroused, moisture beading on her sex, but Kaydel wants her wetter. She reaches for a bottle of lube, pouring some into her hand before massaging Rey’s already sopping folds with it. That earns her the first proper moan from Rey, who’s propped herself up on her elbows for a better view.

“That’s good, Rey,” she says after another minute, her fingers now wet and sticky. “I think you’re nearly ready.”

Kaydel straightens up, parts her thighs a little and works the “handle” of the feeldoe into herself. The sight of her lips parting as her cunt welcomes the object arouses her lover even further, and Rey rubs her clit instinctively.

Kaydel sees it, and clenches her jaw with fierce lust, slowing tugging at the feeldoe and feeling it press against her own clit. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? Wanna share it, Rey? You want your girlfriend’s big toy in you?”

This position, standing over Rey while her lover’s splayed on her back with her legs wide, puts Kaydel in a delectably powerful position. It turns her on a crazy amount, having the tough, muscular Jedi at her “mercy.” Rey knows it, and there’s a thrill in it for her too, surrendering herself to Kaydel’s skill and tenderness.

“Ready for me, Rey?” Kaydel coos. “Good and wet for me?”

Rey pushes her hips up. “Always. And especially now you’ve worked your magic.”

Kaydel advances, brandishing her “cock” with one hand while with the other slips into its usual hold on Rey’s hip. She begins to rub the head of the toy against Rey’s clit, and then her opening, parting the soft pink lips ever so slightly. Rey squirms, a nervous giggle escaping her.

Kaydel continues teasing her. She lets her eyes move slowly up Rey’s body, taking in the hard muscles of her belly and her lovely little breasts before locking eyes with her. “Give it to me,” Rey breathes. Kaydel takes a breath and, slowly, slowly slips the shaft into her opening.

One of her exes, a girl from Naboo, once told her that penetrative sex is called the “profunda” in Theedian. Kaydel’s always thought a man must have coined that, but looking at Rey, she can see why the Theedians chose the word. A slow sigh of pleasure rolls through her lover, Rey’s eyes fixed on the feeldoe as it enters her. Astonishment and desire mingle in her expression, and it only heightens Kaydel’s own pleasure.

“That’s… this is amazing, Kaydel. It's so cool.”

"Ain't it just?"

"I mean the temperature," Rey grunts. "Fuck, it's soothing."

She keeps her thrusts soft and shallow. She’s mindful that this is new to Rey. Her lover isn’t used to toys, certainly not this size. So she focuses on her rhythm, matching it with slow, tender kisses as she gently squeezes Rey’s breasts.

Rey’s hand cups her cheek, and she treats Kaydel to a long, yearning stare. “You can go harder, Kaydel. I’m ready, I want it.”

Kaydel raises the tempo of her thrusts, smiling delightedly as Rey’s hand slips down to her breasts. Her nipples are absurdly sensitive, and Rey knows just how to exploit that. But Kaydel's attention is almost all on Rey, now she’s going deeper. “That feel good, darling?”

“Yes.” Rey hisses her assent, gripping her breasts tightly and with both hands now. Kaydel’s heart races. She’s found the sensitive spot inside her lover. Rey’s breaths come rapidly now, her breasts jiggling with the quick rhythm. Her legs curl up around Kaydel, feet resting on her buttocks.

Kaydel leans back, angling for more stimulation to her own clit as she thrusts deep into Rey. She keeps a hand on Rey’s left breast and lays the other on the soft hair between her legs, rolling her thumb steadily against the nub above Rey's opening.

Rey’s face scrunches up, her legs squeezing Kaydel more tightly before she cries out in ecstasy. Kaydel laughs gently, pulling out and showering her with kisses as Rey recovers.

The second Rey does, an urgent look of desire overtakes her face. Kaydel understands immediately. She discards the feeldoe and Rey’s nimble fingers take its place, finding her already wet. Rey pulls Kaydel down on top of her, one hand tangled in her hair as the fingers of the other slip into her cunt, curling as Kaydel clenches around them.

Lips close on her left breast and… _ah_ , yes, there’s Rey’s tongue circling her nipple. Rey’s attentions, the enjoyment she so obviously takes in pleasuring her, never fail to make Kaydel feel absurdly grateful, almost worshipped. There’s a competitiveness to it too, a refusal on Rey’s part to ever fail to return affection or enjoyment.

Rey twists her forearm, juddering her thumb against Kaydel’s clit for good measure. She knows how close Kaydel is, and it’s the work of a few seconds to bring her off.

Kaydel buries her face in Rey’s hair as her orgasm takes hold, muffling her yells. “Oh, yes,” Rey whispers in her ear as she twitches and whinnies, half-hearing. “There you are, Kaydel. Let it out, just let it all out, you deserve this.” Her eyes are bright as Kaydel’s open, her expression adoring in a way that makes Kaydel’s heart skip every time. Rey laps at her slick-covered fingers, holding Kaydel's eye the entire time. “You’re prettiest when you come for me.”

They lose themselves in kissing and fondling, tangled up in the wet and sticky sheets. But eventually Rey’s hands go seeking the feeldoe. “I don’t know about you, Del, but I think that if we’re breaking our new toy in properly, we should both try it both ways. Besides,” she adds, sitting up and brandishing the toy, “I wanna ravish you with it.”

“You silver-tongued seductress, you,” Kaydel laughs, but she can’t conceal her excitement at the idea. Not least with Rey already kneeling up, spreading her legs so Kaydel can see the soft pinkness under her bush as Rey angles the feeldoe for herself.

It’s already slick with Kaydel’s pleasure, and watching Rey she can’t help but think that this must make it easier for Rey’s own cunt to accept it. The toy slips in, provoking a long, low moan.

Rey can’t resist an experimental shake of her hips, agog at the way the toy waggles before her eyes, full of mischief, move to Kaydel. Kaydel gives her a dirty grin, the scandalous look that makes Rey clench just to look at it. They can play each other like musical instruments now, knowing just the right posture, just where to put their fingers, their mouths…

Or maybe two great saber-duellists, she fancies. If they just fought as a dance, trying to dazzle one another. Force knows, Rey dazzles her all the time.

“So I’d better get you ready for it too,” Rey grins, taking up the lube and reaching between Kaydel’s legs. Her fingers slip in again easily, and Kaydel bites her lip for the few moments that it lasts. Then Rey pulls her fingers away, leaving her eager for more.

“So, Jedi warrior with the big weapon…” Kaydel raises her lips to Rey’s, whispering. “What do you wanna do with your dirty little Rebel girl?”

“I want you on all fours,” Rey growls, and Kaydel knows that her excitement must be showing on her face. She loves it when she coaxes out this dominating side of Rey, and Rey is fully aware of that. “Your miraculous little arse in the air and your legs wide apart. I wanna take you, like the queen took Rapturess.”

Kaydel could never refuse that. She turns, grabbing a pillow to tuck under her hips. That gets her a curious look from Rey, so she smiles and says “It helps me with this.”

“It looks lovely too. Oh yes,” Rey breathes behind her. Kaydel feels a delicious shiver of anticipation, giving all the control to her lover. She ducks her head down, watching her warrior queen approach.

Rey can’t resist a taste, with Kaydel’s sex exposed for her. She laps slowly at it, rubbing Kaydel’s clit with her fingers. The soft, warm touch of her tongue sends static sparks running across Kaydel’s skin, but she knows this is only a hint of what’s to come. The pleasure and anticipation add up to an almost unbearable intensity.

“Oh, Rey…” Kaydel bends her neck down, forehead against the sheets as she implores Rey. “I can’t wait any longer. I need you inside me.”

Rey lays a quick kiss on Kaydel’s right buttock, but quickly she kneels up behind her, pressing the head of the toy against Kaydel’s vulva. Kaydel goes very still and realises she’s got a breath bottled up inside her.

It issues from her when Rey finally enters her. She hears Rey’s accompanying sigh, feels her folds giving way for her lover. “There you are, gorgeous,” Rey whispers, thrusting slowly and glorying in Kaydel’s sighs of pleasure. She traces Kaydel’s shoulder blade with her lips. “Is that how you want it? Does it feel right for you too?”

“Feels _so_ good, Rey,” Kaydel moans. “Gimme more of that.”

“More?”

“Deeper, Rey. Deeper in my cunt, _please_ …”

Rey thrusts hard enough that her hips clap against Kaydel’s butt and Kaydel feels the toy plunge deep into her cunt.

That’s her “profunda” all right. A primal cry issues from her mouth, and her outstretched hand makes a fist with the duvet.

“Are you alright?” Rey asks, alarm colouring her voice.

“Yes, darling. That’s how I want you to give it to me.” Desire makes her voice lower, rougher. “Fill me, Rey. It’ll go easy, girl, I’m so wet for you.”

Rey obeys. She fucks her deep but tenderly, slowly sinking the feeldoe deep enough that Kaydel feels Rey’s bush against her butt. At first her movements are all stop-start, but she finds her rhythm soon enough and a new assurance takes over her movements.

Kaydel offers some guidance at first, but now Rey’s hit her stride and it’s all she can do to turn her head to watch her. It’s not like Rey needs any more help, and Kaydel’s eyes linger on the way her stomach muscles flex, the loving look in her eyes. The words come immediately and she blurts “You’re my queen, Rey, always.”

“And you’re mine,” Rey returns, and Kaydel feels soft kisses on her back.

She lowers her head with a slow moan. She wants Rey to know how good she makes her feel, wills her lover to feel how wet she makes her cunt. “That good for you too, love?”

“Fuck yeah,” Rey growls, reaching around to squeeze her breast. “You know how to please your queen,” she says teasingly. She jokes, but to Kaydel, right now, that’s exactly what she is. The woman she reveres most, who she’ll fight for to her dying breath because _nothing_ makes her feel as alive as when Rey makes love to her.

Kaydel can’t help but whimper, and stretches out one hand behind her. She feels Rey take it without a second thought, their fingers interlinking. And then Kaydel feels something press against her mind, warm and soft like a tropical sea.

It’s a feeling she’s come to recognise and welcome. As Rey often does, she looks into Kaydel with her second sight, letting their souls overlap, needing to know this feels good, that this is right for her love.

Fleetingly, Kaydel has a glimpse of herself through Rey’s eyes, watching herself writhe, gratefully impaled on the shaft that Rey thrusts deep into her. Rey bites her lip and Kaydel feels it too. She’s inside Rey – she almost _is_ Rey, watching Kaydel’s cunt yield to her movements, seeing how she’s dripping wet already. Feeling the coiling flex of Rey's muscular core and her tight butt clenching with every thrust, the sweat that beads on Rey's skin. Hearing her own whimpers through Rey's ears. Seeing the droplets of Rey’s slick that are running down the shaft to mingle with hers.

It’s all just a moment, but Kaydel is overcome by it. It’s eroticism shunted straight into her veins, and it gets her shuddering and keening.

Rey laughs gently, a sound of earnest happiness, a sign of how much she adores pleasuring Kaydel. And the feeldoe is bringing her close too, Kaydel can feel it. Rey’s power bridges their pleasure, her delight spilling into her partner just as she feasts on Kaydel's. “I love you, Del,” she gasps, thrusting harder as Kaydel feels her cunt clamp tighter to the toy.

Kaydel’s hand tightens on Rey’s. Rey finds that rough patch inside her and now she finds herself babbling in reply. “I love you too Rey, I love you, I love you, I – ah! _Aaaah!_ ”

Her orgasm erupts, making her jerk and buckle as it spurts from her cunt. Rey joins her in ecstasy a second later, adding her cries to Kaydel’s as she shakes and gushes in turn. Kaydel feels the wetness of Rey’s pleasure on her ass and legs and cries out again, this time in triumph, delighting in how this has given Rey such a powerful orgasm.

Rey slumps onto Kaydel’s back, kissing her neck and nipping playfully as their climaxes slowly fade. The toy is still inside both of them, and Rey makes small, slow movements which have Kaydel purring.

“You are,” Kaydel says as Rey finally slips out of her, “a fucking miracle, darling.” She stays lying face down, lost in the glorious ache which the urgency of Rey’s lovemaking has left her and the feeling of slick cooling on her skin.

Rey rolls onto her back, gasping. Kaydel falls back onto her side, watching Rey’s breasts rise and fall and admiring the toy that still protrudes from her cunt, glistening with slick.

Rey’s eyes are closed, but she’s grinning from ear to ear. “Is that any way to address your queen?”

“Well, I know how my queen likes it.” Kaydel leans over and kisses her. “So I say yes.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Rey’s eyes open again. She taps the head of the toy with one finger. “Good call, Del. I couldn’t ever do that with a lightsaber.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s quite as cool as a lightsaber…”

“Maybe not.” Rey reaches for her hand and holds it tight. “But you are, and just as precious to me. Now, if we’re quick, we could get in one more quick shag in the shower, and I might just make it to training in time to not get yelled at by Master Tano.”

“And if you do get yelled at?”

“You’re always worth a yelling-at, Kaydel.” And in Kaydel's world, there's no higher praise than that.


End file.
